Broken and Confused Souls
by War of Disembodiment
Summary: I am a soldier. One of the few most successful killers of my government. Trained to fight and raised to kill. So why? Why does she keep haunting my dreams... Dreams? Since when have I had dreams? Forget whoever she is soldier. You are a Spartan... Yes Spartan Felipe 020 codenamed Wolfman.
1. Summary and Plot

Broken and Confused Souls

Girls und Panzer with Red Dawn concepts and Gundam, Front Mission, and Halo Legends referances.

Miho N., O.C

Rated M for violence, gore, and language

Action / Hurt / Romance?

By: War of Disembodiment

Summary: I am a soldier. One of the few most successful killers of my government. Forced to fight lest my family be put at risk. Remember son? they said, fight for your nation and no harm comes to your family... got it? So here I am trained to fight and raised to kill. So why? Why does she keep haunting my dreams... Dreams? Since when have I had dreams? Forget whoever she is soldier. You are a Spartan... Yes Spartan Felipe 020 codenamed Wolfman.

Plot: The Spartans are apart of the UCSA ( United Continental States of America ) military. The Spartans were a group of schoolkids sightseeing get caught up in the middle of a civil war in Mexico and were forced to fight to live and to defend the land they call home from the spreading of war. After the war in which the Mexican Federal Forces managed to squash the rebellion; the children hardened by war return home and attempt to rebuild their lives but unfortunately their government had other plans. Taken from their homes to protect their families after public opinion of the kids goes sour, the children are forced into war after war with the simple promise that their families would be protected by their willingness to fight. So fight they did. Now the world has changed and the UCSA decides to end its isolasionist policies and sends the Spartans to establish a military alliance with Japan. The Japanese government agreed to the alliance only if the Spartans could train a Tankery School of an unknown Girl's High School to win the Tankery Championship. Spartan 020 meets Miporin N. and begins to further her C2 (Command and Control) skills while the 19 other Spartans begin to train the others. As time passes Spartan 020 starts to question his purpose as do the remaining Spartans and as the Spartans meet more people how will they react when all they knew was how to kill?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Since when did I dream?

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Yelling / Time Skips / Explosions**

""Flashback/Fastforward""

!Dreaming!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies or animes or anime characters used in this story. All of the movies and animes belong to their respective. The O.C. are just some thoughts that came to mind when I began to formulate this story.

PROLOGUE TO THE START

US and Mexico Border

(A.N. Note that since this is a prologue to the start I am not considering this a flashback more as a flashforward. Thank you)

**RUN! RUN! RUN! Hurry it up get to the bridge! **A couple of classmates and our chaperone continued running as I direct them to safety.I halt and turn around to fire a burst of rounds out of my pilfered AKS-74U forcing a couple of rebels to dive behind a corner to get out of the way. **Damn!** **Keep going were almost there. **As my friends, classmates, teachers, and I continue to run me and a few of my fellow classmates and good friends do our best to keep them safe from the danger surrounding us. Now your probably wondering whats going on...well its quite simple this 7th grade school field trip just happened to put us in a country that was about to be the center of a coup d'état that no one saw coming.

**KA-BOOOOOOM**

An explosion on my right sends me and my fellow classmate James through a glass window of a store. It takes a moment but we recover our bearings and leapt behind cover as bullets fly around us.

**Shit! Hey James how much ammo you got?**

**I got three mags and ten rounds in the rifle. This shit is crazy we were suppose to be on vacation...NOT getting shot at. Seriously who pissed in the Almighty's Cornflakes? How much you got?**

**One spare and 15 rounds in the rifle. You see the others? I mean fuck all kinds of sitting ducks right now if we remain cornered and they find a way to flank us.**

**No; The only thing I saw was your ass flying at me before we both decided to french kiss a window and bed it at the same time. We need to regroup with the rest.**

**Well no time like the present!**

The two of us leap out from cover and start booking it to the bridge that seperates us from freedon.

**Flashforward 2 Years**

!A smile why do I see someone smiling at me? No... no one smiles at me, not after all the shit I've done in the name of freedom and security for my family, my friends, and my countrymen. So why? Why does that angelic smile keep appearing in my sleep when did I met her? Where? I want to rest for the next day but, her smile... It is absolutely beautiful... It brings nothingmore than pain so please I beg whatever deity that will listen, Please let me sleep that is all I want...!

**Wake the FUCK up Spartans!** The enemy is at our perimeter so get out there and kill those fucking bastards! The base commander shouted.

We were locked n' loaded in 5 mins and we rushed to the wire. There was killing to be done and who better a killer than a Spartan? How many years has it been since my government made me into a Spartan? Its been so long and I cannot seem to remember. Are we the decendants of the great Spartans who were feared throughout the Grecian world for their almost unstoppable army or are we nothingmore than copycats pretending to be them? I don't care. I am a Spartan and I will show the enemy the fear that comes with facing us! Bullets come flying by us as the enemy attempts to keep us back. It doesn't matter as we continue to march forward killing them as they appear before us. They come at us with knives, rifles, and fist only to be meet with the same. The battle lasts an hour or two before the enemy breaks ranks and runs. However an enemy charges me from behind cover... just a young boy still in his teens like me but it doesn't matter he wants to kill me so to live I must stab him with my bayonet. The bayonet hits true and he lies there with fear gripping his heart... he says something?

I kneel down to hear it and the words spoken hurt... Mama I'm sorry I was a fool. Im sorry that I left to fight. Please be safe and raise my child right. I was a fool to leave her behind after my wife died. With that and a few tears he passes on to the afterlife. I close his eyes and send a small prayer for god above to see his soul to his new home, hopefully in the sky above. After the battle we begin collecting our dead and dying while performing mercy killings to those we could not save be they friend or foe. Final total 5 Spartans and 20 regulars dead 42 wounded. The enemy too many to count and so many more wounded.

_I realy hate this world._

**Time Skip - Two weeks after the battle and three days since the sebsequent annexation of Brazil**

I stand before the general in charge of this campaign.

You can remove your helmet the general says.

My hands move up and after a few clicks and a hiss the helmet is removed and rests under my left arm My hair nothingmore than a standard G.I. cut black, my face had a few scars from explosions and a few knife attacks. My eyes were black and just by looking at them you would see nothing. They say that the eyes are the windows to your soul so, what does that say about me? I honestly can't find myself to care anymore. I have killed many and seen many more die. That is what war does, It ends lives and destroys more.

You have new orders son, the general speaks.

Where am I needed now general?

Its not just you, you and the last of the Spartans have a flight to Japan.

Why Japan sir?_ Japan I said confused were we at war with them again? Last war that involved us and Japan was WW2._ The general was apparently aware of my thoughts.

No you are not going to Japan because we are not war with them. The council has decided that we are going to end our isolanistnist policies and they decided in their "infinite" wisdom to send you and the Spartans to a small unnamed school to train a group of girls in how to operate a tank the right way.

School? Girls? How old are they? 18? 20?

No they are 16 and the school's name is Ooarai Girls High School.

**What? **You cannot be serious general why are girls at 16 driving weapons of war?

The general sighs and says, the world has changed since we decided to go into isolation. The world now uses tanks as a form of sport to settle the grudges of nations. I clench my fists and grit my teeth with those words spoken.

The general feels the same way as I look into his eyes.

Very well general, when do we leave.

You leave in four hours.

It was an honor to serve with you Col. Felipe.

It was mine to serve with you Gen. Havoc.

I am dismissed and head straight to the rest of my Spartan brothers to relay the news. There reactions were all the same. Anger and disgust. We leave in 3 hours brothers so pack up and prepare to move.

DONE

Thank you for reading my story this is my first fanfic.

I am making all the characters from Girls und Panzer 16 as I cant find any information regarding there ages, so I'm sorry about that.

**SPECIAL A.N.**

Yes that means Anzu and her crew are gonna be staying after the season is over. I'll do my best to work it that she was being groomed to take over her job from someone who was graduating from the previous year.

The Spartans will all be 18

I ask only for constructive comments.

All flames will be ignored.

All they do is stoke my furnance.

Please R&amp;R

Thank you


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Introduction to Spartan Boot

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Yelling / Time Skips / Explosions**

""Flashback/Fastforward""

!Dreaming!

A.N. I won't descibe anyones characteristics from the show unless they are not wearing there school uniform and even then I will just be giving a basic description. Also the other Spartans will just be named I ask that if you want to you can create your own descriptions. I believe that if you want use your friends and make them look tough ( or tougher if they already are ) and battle hardened. Spartans will be wearing the Spartan suits from Halo unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies or animes or anime characters used in this story. All of the movies and animes belong to their respective. The O.C. are just some thoughts that came to mind when I began to formulate this story.

Under one of the four Pelicans inside a Mammoth Tank Mk. III (Fully Upgraded(Command &amp; Conquer Third Tiberium War ))

Col. how much longer until the target location?

Give me a sec... Pilot what's our ETA to the target?

We are approximately 40 mins sir.

There you go we better get ready. Everyone strap-in we'll be dropped inside the schoolgrounds and proceed to the rendezvous point to introduce ourselves to the girls we will be training.

I'm still pissed we are training little girls Col. I mean WTF is the council even thinking?

Like I would know what the fucking council is thinking. We have our orders and we will complete them is that understood Spartans?

Sir, yes sir!

Good now sound off Repear 01 you boys copy?

Reading you five by five Repear Actual.

Repear 02 you copy?

Copy Repear Actual we hear you loud and clear.

Repear 03 you transmitting?

Affirmative Repear Actual we hear you.

Good this is Repear Actual all Repear's prepare for insertion. ETA to drop in 30 mins.

Ooarai Girls High School Tankery Zone 15 mins before drop

Hey Miho did you hear that we are being trained by veterans from another country Saori said. No I thought we were being trained by someone from our own nation's military. No appearantly from what I've heard is that the UCSA is ending their isolastionist policies and is looking to Japan to be their first allies outside their coalition.

Where did you hear that? Miho asked.

Saori replied, I heard it on the tv yesterday. The government made a big announcement about it. Don't you watch tv anymore?

No I watch its just I was tired after the search yesterday so I went to sleep early.

Ok thats fair I wonder if they will be here today? Do you think the President Anzu knows? Most likely, it would stand to reason that she would know right?

Yeah your right. Hey lets go talk to her and find out.

Sure want to go grab the others first?

Yeah lets do that.

**With Student Council President Anzu at the tank garage**

Momo? Momo? **Hey MOMO WAKE UP ALREADY! **Momo leaps to her feet and looks around.

What? What is something wrong? Momo said while whipping her head left to right.

President Anzu replies, no I just want to know when the "Spartans" (finger quote insert here) will be arriving?

Momo shuffles through a few papers and finds what she is looking for. She skims over it for a min and replies, around 1400 ( 2 P.M. for non-military terms )

Anzu looks to her cell which reads 1350. Well they are certainly late... even though they aren't in reality.

Miho pops her head-in the hatch of the Panzer 38(t) to see Anzu stewing away in impatience. Hey Anzu do you know when the training instructors will be arriving?

Anzu points to Momo and saids, ask her.

Momo looks to Miho and replies 1400.

Miho looks to hear cell and reads 1355. Are they late? Miho asks.

No they should be here anytime now. As Momo says that the roaring of engines comes screaming across the Tank garage.

Everyone around run outside to see four massive objects being dropped from under four planes and then additional equipment was dropped out the back of them shortly after... before flying off to return to base.

The tanks and equipment drop behind a hill but a decent amount of noise was heard from their impacts.

What was that? Everyone from the Tankery club thought simultaneously.

Anzu yells at everyone to get into their tanks then states, "Lets go see what's up over there." Everyone begins to rush to their tanks to investigate the occurance that just happened.

**At the point of impact**

Everyone report in Col. Felipe ordered.

Reaper 01 reporting.

Reaper 02 reporting.

Reaper 03 you copy Col. Felipe calls out over comms.

***STATIC***

Reaper 02 check on 03.

Understood.

The main gun on 02 traverses to the left to get eyes on 03.

Colonel 03's comm relay is damaged.

How bad?

Sparks are flying Colonel.

Shit alright Reaper Actual, 01 and 02 form a perimeter around 03 guns out and scan your sectors.

I pop the hatch and pull myself out of my tank and move over to 03. I arrived at 03's tank and pound on the side. The driver hatch pops open and the driver poked his head out.

Colonel?

Lieutenant your comms is out.

Great we'll get on it asap sir.

Good I want 03 fully operational soon.

Understood.

Rough landing.

No on of the supply bags clipped us during the drop.

How can you tell?

The major had to push it off to prevent any further damage to the tank.

I see. Very well get to it lieutenant.

Yes sir.

DONE

Thank you for reading my story this is my first fanfic.

I am making all the characters from Girls und Panzer 16 as I cant find any information regarding there ages, so I'm sorry about that.

**SPECIAL A.N.**

Yes that means Anzu and her crew are gonna be staying after the season is over. I'll do my best to work it that she was being groomed to take over her job from someone who was graduating from the previous year.

The Spartans will all be 18

I ask only for constructive comments.

All flames will be ignored.

All they do is stoke my furnance.

Please R&amp;R

Thank you


	4. Update

**Update**

Hello this is not a chapter.

I am just doing this to show I have not abondoned this story.

I had in fact got through the previous chapters and replaced them with chapters that are slightly longer and in a phrase... more detailed.

I am currently suffering writers block and still trying to dictate how this story will progress.

I apologize for the delays.

P.S. I'm married and a father now.

Yeah Me

I'm serious I'm happy to have my family.

Til next time.

I'm outta here.


End file.
